The Life After
by Fmalover07
Summary: This is just another story of Roy and Riza telling about their lives after the Promised Day. It will start calm but more stuff will happen later on. I will rate it T for later, might change. Please let me know what you think! Chapter four warning: The language is strong with this one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is mostly about Riza and Roy's lives together after the Promised Day. Other couples will be mentioned. The start will be slow, but more stuff will happen later on, don't worry. I hope all of you readers enjoy.**

* * *

Their marriage had been expected by everyone. It had been obvious to everyone but them until almost losing their lives that fateful day know as the Promised Day.

Roy had is sight back, of course, after Havoc was able to walk again.

It wasn't much of a proposal. The couple was just talking one day when Roy, out of no where, just asked "Will you marry me?" Riza, agreeing of course.

That already being a year ago, their wedding was a very large one. Riza didn't want a wedding, no, more of a common law marriage. But, Roy being Fuhrer, it was important to have a large wedding with their family, friends and high ranking military officers.

The reception was no smaller. As the first dance as husband and wife, Roy and Riza were surrounded by everyone that was at the ceremony. This made Riza uncomfortable She didn't like all eyes on her, but since he was there with her she was able to get through it. Keeping her eyes on him only.

Daughters of the high ranking military officers were not in a good mood at the wedding as they had wanted to be the one to marry the Fuhrer, but were forced to go. They sat together at a round table in the back, only talking about how they hated the now First Lady of Amestris.

When the cake was cut, Edward might have happened to hit the piece of cake into Roy's face. Riza only laughed whilst her new husband's face turned red in anger. Once he noticed her laughing, he laughed too, and wiped off his face.

After hours of dancing, drinking and talking, it was time for the new couple to depart and go on their honeymoon, which would be taking place in Reole, Amestris. North West of Yous Well, in the East. The weather there is warm and sunny.

Upon returning from their honeymoon, the Mustangs move into the Fuhrer's mansion. It was way bigger than they needed for the two of them.

They picked the room on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. It was next to three more rooms. Maybe some day they wont be the only ones living there.

They didn't have to go to work until the next day, so they decided to open their gifts from their wedding. Considering Roy was the Fuhrer, he put on the wedding invitations not to bring gifts since they wouldn't need them.

Of course, the kind people they call their friends ignored that part of the invitaion.

The first gift they picked up was from Rebecca and Jean, who have been dating for some time now. Riza opened the card that read _"This should help you get through being married to him."_ Obviously written by Rebecca. Roy rolled his eyes and Riza laughed. Havoc only signed his name. Then, Roy opened the gift. A box full of alcohol. Nothing less would have been expected from her.

The next was from Furey. The card had read _"Thank you for all you both have done for this country and for me. I wish you well."_ Kind as always. This made them both smile. Not that they had ever expected it from anyone, this was the first time someone had told them thank you, which was all they really needed. He had gotten them a radio, go figure.

Edward and Winry's gift was next. Winry had wished them the best of luck and signed her name. "_Time to catch up._" Was what Edward had written in the card. Confused, they opened their gift. It was a crib. Now it made sense. Edward already had two kids... They laughed, looked at each other and then got silent. Just looking into each others eyes, they could speak. They kissed each other. Nice and soft at first, then getting more aggressive, lying on the ground they had been sitting on to open their gifts.

They stood, walking into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I think we all know what happens after they go into their bedroom *wink wink*. Well, that was all for chapter one. Please let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to happen in this fanfic feel free to message me or just leave a review about what it is.**

**Also: Those who are reading my other stories, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having MAJOR writers block. I thought maybe writing something else would give me ideas. We'll see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Married for a year already? Of course. Time flies. But then, time slowed. After one little test. Were they ready for this? Could they handle it? Of course they could. They are the Mustangs after all.

A baby is a great thing. They're cute. They are nice (mostly). They're soft... Yes, babies are precious things that can not be replaced. One could only be happy about having one.. Right?

Correct. If nothing else, a baby is something to be happy about. Even Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris. Tough guy, Flame Alchemist cried when his wife told him about having a baby.

Think about it, if he was crying when he found out she was pregnant, wonder what he did when she actually had the child.

His face was ranging between a few different expressions. He was excited, yes, but once Riza actually started to push the thing out, that's when he got scared. Roy's wife was yelling things at him he hoped he would never have to hear.

Such threatening language appointed towards the Fuhrer of Amestris would not go unpunished, unless you're his wife.

After long hours of intense labor, the baby was finally out to see the world.

A boy.

Didn't this make Roy happy? Having a son and such. Of course Riza was happy too, she was expecting it to be a boy.

A name you ask?

Thomas Maes Mustang.

No way they were going to forget Maes Hughes. He is long gone but NOT forgotten One does not forget Hughes shoving pictures into their face.

When the team, also know as their family, was allowed in to see the new born, they were all in shock. Riza was lying in bed, holding a little bundle of Mustang. A cute bundle at that.

"Wow chief, we know Hawkeye didn't cheat on you for sure. The kid looks just like you!" The rest of the team nodded agreeing with Havoc.

Roy and Riza just ignored the dumb comment made by their good friend. Once noticing how quiet it was, Roy had to ask. "Where's Catalina, Havoc?" As if on cue, the door slammed open.

"WHERE IS THE BABY?!" She's here.

Rebecca Catalina walked through the people that were in the room first, shoved Roy out of the way, and stood by her friend's bedside. "AWW, HE IS SOOO CUTE! CAN I HOLD HIM?!" She really was crazy.

"Sure, but be careful!" Riza said in her 'mommy voice' before handing her precious baby over to a crazy woman.

"Oh my gosh! I want one!" Riza raised an eyebrow at her friend. Havoc's eyes got wide when she looked at him.

"No thank you, not for a long time," Rebecca used her puppy dog face that usually gets her what she wants, but not this time. "No, no, no."

"Hmmp, fine! I'll just steal their baby," When she saw the looks on the new parents faces, she decided to clarify. "Kidding... I was only kidding."

The day went on and visitors came and went and finally when the Mustangs got some alone time, just the three of them, the nurse came in and took Thomas to sleep where all of the new borns sleep.

Now it was only mother and father. They finally got peace, but they wanted to be with their child.

At least they got some alone time together.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY. I tried to update this a while ago, but fanfiction was saying something about the file not being able to upload and blah, blah, blah. **

**Well, I really hoped you liked it! Please leave a review if you would, telling me if you liked it or not and what you think I need to work on. Anything is good!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tommy?" Silence. "...Tommy?" Still nothing. "Thomas Maes Mustang, answer me!"

"What is it, mommy?" The young boy looked scared at his pregnant mother.

"You know what," He nodded. She looked at his sad five-year-old face. "Then why did you do it?"

Poor little Thomas looked down at the ground, unable to look his mother in the eyes for he knew he was in some big trouble. "I don't know..." He finally looked up at Riza with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry mommy! Please don't be mad! Noah wanted me to do it and he said if I didn't he was going to tell on me for being mean to him!"

"Is that true, Noah?" She turned to her younger son, who was only three.

"No, mommy, it's not! I wouldn't tell on him for anything!" Lie. Riza knew they loved to tell on each other.

Noah Aiden Mustang was one tricky kid. He could talk his older brother, and sometimes even his parents, into anything. This time he talked his brother into getting his father's work from his home office to color on, which I'm sure Roy has no problem with, but Riza did.

"Well, since neither of you will tell me who did it, you're both getting a time out," The two boys frowned, that wasn't right! "Well, go to your corners!" And so her two sons marched off to their separate corners.

Riza sighed and sat down. Her feet were killing her. Pregnancy was killing her.

She swore to Roy after having Thomas she would never let him do that to her again. But she couldn't help it, so here she was, pregnant with her third child.

* * *

After cutting up two plates of food for her sons, Riza told them to wash up and come eat. Then, she made a plate for her husband, set it on the table, and walked to his home office. She opened the door and entered the room. "Dinner is ready," Roy looked up from his desk, turning towards the door. When he saw his wife he smiled.

Roy got up and walked over to Riza. "Thank you," He hugged her then gave her a kiss. "Oh, I seem to be missing some papers, not that I'm complaining, but have you seen them?"

Well, crap... "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you..." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "The boys drew on them... I meant to call you so you could get copies, but I just forgot.. I'm sorry,"

He hugged her again. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll get more copies tomorrow," He paused for a moment. "I assume you already talked to them about it?"

"Of course," He laughed, but at the same time felt bad. He felt like he was missing everything in his childrens' lives, even the bad stuff they do.

Tiny footsteps were heard coming towards the two adults. They turned to look into the hallway and saw their two sons, hand-in-hand. "You guys going to come eat or what?" Asked little Noah. Roy and Riza smiled and joined their kids for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I didn't plan on updating this soon, but I love Thomas and really wanted another kid. xD**

**Oh, and just in case you're wondering, I got the names Thomas and Noah because they're both names I want for my future kids. I just want to see if I'll still like them after writing this fanfic and using them over and over. Maes, it's pretty obvious where that's from. And Aiden means fire, need I explain anymore? **

**Okay, thank you to those who review, favored, and followed this fanfic last time. Thank you to the other people who just read, because you still made it to the end of chapter three.:DD**

**Please leave a review or any support! Also, let me know if you think they should have another boy or a girl. I think I already know what I'm going to pick, but I wanna see what you guys/girls think. ^^**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kennedy Taylor Mustang was finally born. The first of Riza and Roy's children to have blonde hair, much to Riza's delight. And a girl was a nice change, not that they don't love their two sons, because they do very much. Which is why when Noah was found to be 'different' they didn't leave him behind.

He hadn't been like this before, so what happened all of the sudden? He was like all of the other kids. He would run around and play, he would cuddle with his parents, and he would talk. Once little Noah started acting different his parents got worried.

They noticed that he was talking less. He didn't interact with other kids, and he stopped letting his parents hug him. They took him to a doctor to see if it's normal for some kids to act like this.

When they spoke to the doctor he had diagnosed him with autism. They were in shock after hearing the news, as any parent would be. He told them that Noah would be harder to raise than 'normal' children. Riza still couldn't believe what the doctor had said next.

_"He will be harder to raise than a normal child. Are you going to keep him?" The Mustang's just looked at the doctor, surprise written all over their faces._

_Riza took a step towards the doctor before she spoke. "Excuse me? Are we going to keep him? Why wouldn't we? He our fucking child!" Roy grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little before she did anything bad._

_"Well, I just mean that since Mr. Mustang is the Fuhrer it might look bad to have a strange child-" He was cut off by the fuhrer himself._

_"Strange? There is nothing strange about my child. Just because he's a little 'different' doesn't make him strange and I don't really give a shit what the media says just because my son has some disability!" He was angry. "Who gave you a damn licenses?!" Was the last thing he yelled before getting his son and wife and leaving._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is REALLYYYYYY short, I know. I wanted to get this in so I could write when the kids get older.**

**Also, the reason I did this is because my little brother has autism and I'm tired of people not know what he is capable of and I want to show everyone that people with autism are NOT weird. They're awesome people.**


End file.
